Maybe Definitely In Love
by BehindTheMoon
Summary: My first fanfic I'm just trying out my writing skills. Destiel. Highschool AU . Cute fluff possible sex scenes in later chapters. Funny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Dean turned away from his brother a very dark shade of pink, creeping up onto his cheeks. He stared at the clock waiting something to happen._What if he disowns me as a brother? What if things will never be the same between us...?_ This thought made Dean's eyes prickle with tears. He was just about to walk out when he heard Sam make a noise. A soft splutter. He turned to look at his little brother. Well not exactly little he was ginormous even when sitting down slouched over the kitchen table. Not just tall but muscley too. He looked at Sam for a few more minutes trying to figure out what was happening. _The fucker is laughing. _

"Oh Dean , Dean, Dean ..." He said shaking his head, laughing hysterically.

"What the hell why are you laughing?" Dean looked confused and still very embarassed.

Sam put his hands through his long hair. (which annoyed the hell out of Dean)

"Dean i've known for years that you were gay, no need to be so … weird about it" he kinda said it between snorts of laughter, while rocking back and forth on his chair, creaking beneath his weight.

"Wait you what?! I didn't even know myself until like six months ago how could you have known for years?"

Sam pondered for a moment tapping his fingers on the kitchen table.

"Well remember that time a few years ago and we were looking at that girl with the nice ass and I said "Damn she's got a nice ass" and YOU said "Yeah she has really pretty hair"?"

"So .. You knew I was gay when I said I thought a girls hair was pretty? What the-"

"Well" Sam interrupted "It wasn't just what you said it was the _way_ you said it dude. It was just so... well. Gay. And also I definitely was sure you were gay when I saw you making out with Chuck at that party a month ago ."

"YOU SAW THAT?! How the- What the- Wha-" Dean was stunned

"Oh come on now were going to be late for school and Garth owes me 50 bucks." Sam said taking a bite of an apple while walking out the door.

He left Dean standing flabbergasted for a few minutes. He couldn't believe it. He was fine with it. No shouting, bawling, anger , anything... He was confused but very relieved, mostly confused though . Because todays the day he tells his friends he's y'know. Gay as fuck. But by the sounds of it , they may already know.

Sam interrupted his thoughts, peeking his head round the door.

"Come ON! Pack your crap ,were gonna be late"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Dean and Sam drove up to their school . And well it was.. Well in one word, shithole. Massive grey building with rotting pipes and leaks everywhere and the toilets were like Satans own bathhouse. The teachers didn't give a shit about education and neither did the students. Perfect if you want to do nothing which for Dean was perfect (he already knew he wanted to be a mechanic and could fix a tractor engine when he was just five years old), But Sam. He was intellectual and wanted to go somewhere. To be a lawyer. So he worked extra hard and Dean was proud to see his notsolittle brother try and make something big of himself and Dean was sure he'd make it.

They met up with their friends before morning bell at their usual spot. An old picnic bench a few metres away from the smoking wall. Everyone was there . Garth , Anna , Gabriel, Becky and Jo were sitting around discussing something obviously very important. They were speaking in hushed tones and giggling.

"What's up ?" Dean asked. He and Sam walked forward and took their normal seats.

Then they all shooshed him and continued talking

"and he's kinda cute..."

"I heard he moved here from Illinois"

"...really weird name , religious or something.."

"nice sex hair though"

"Sooo. Who are we talking about?" They group turned to face them like they just realised they were there.

"Oh , hey guys were just talking about this new guy we saw like 15 minutes ago. He looked kinda cool." Anna answered .

"What's his name ?"

"Castiel apparently." Garth said a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

Sam stood up abruptly , looking around him. He looked like he had just been told he'd won the lottery .

"WHERE IS HE WHERE DID HE GO?" Sam exclaimed , practically dancing as he hopped from one foot to the other.

Everyone was alarmed by his exclamation, and he ressembled an excited puppy which was made more hilarious by his size

"Woah dude calm down, we think he went into the library-" Jo didn't get to finish her sentence because Sam had already took off leaving his very confused friends behind. Dean sprinted away following him .


End file.
